


Dressing Up Nice

by RedCrossX



Series: Ramwood Dates [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Date Night, Dinner, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrossX/pseuds/RedCrossX
Summary: It doesn't happen too often, especially with how busy things have been, but sometimes the two older men would plan something a little fancier than the usual affair.So why not go out to a nicer dinner if it means Ryan can see Geoff in a suit?





	Dressing Up Nice

God did Ryan dress up nice.

 Geoff ogled him from his spot on the bed, watching his man adjust his black silk tie with the collar of his crisp white shirt popped up. His hair was beat into place by a hairbrush that lay right by the vanity at the mirror, and Geoff almost didn’t want to think about all the effort he’d go through later to make a mess again. The dark jacket hung by the side of the mirror as Ryan pulled at his leather belt, fixing his slacks one last time before he turned around.

 Ryan’s facial hair was trimmed, his shirt and tie straightened and cleaned, and even his black shoes were shiny enough that they could reflect star light. It was enough to leave Geoff starstruck anyhow.

 “You alright, Geoff?” Ryan asked, single eyebrow twitched upwards in amusement. Geoff shook himself from his daydreams as he pushed himself to his feet. Confidently, he strode over to Ryan.

 “Sorry. Got distracted,” he smirked.

 Geoff grabbed Ryan by the hips, and with a chuckle Ryan’s arms draped over his shoulders.

 “On any other occasion, I’d let you look as long as you like.”

 He leaned in, giving Geoff a peck on the lips right before he pulled away. Geoff floundered forward like a man cut from air.

 “But,” Ryan pulled Geoff around and led him to the bathroom door, “We have reservations at 7:30, and I really don’t want to delay this one _again.”_

“You shitty tease,” Geoff scowled mournfully as Ryan grinned like he’d gotten away with murder.

 “I missed out on this steak once, Ramsey. I’m not doing it again.”

 Geoff closed the door to the washroom behind him.

 With a glance to his watch, Ryan couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as he faced the door. Nights like these were one-in-a-million when their lives were as busy as they were. It was one thing to be spontaneous, to pull on the cords of memory and extract an event that made them vibrate with love, but it was another beast to get ready for something like this.

 It was a double-win for him, too. On one side, they both got to go feel like real people going out to a nice, swanky dinner down at some white-tablecloth place, and on the other, Ryan could enjoy the rare time that Geoff would get himself in a suit.

 That night did not disappoint. Sheepishly, Geoff opened the door to the washroom, and Ryan’s eyes glimmered. Geoff, in a slate-grey shirt with a black jacket, put off by the white tie and pants – it was Geoff’s idea that they at least go in complimentary colours (he hated the idea of them dressing identically) but it all went miles to make Geoff’s faded blue eyes come out of the usually sunken shadows on his face.

 “Alright Mr. Punctual, happy now?” Geoff rolled his eyes, but even he couldn’t hide the smile pulling at his cheek.

 Or the red burning across his face.

 “You look amazing.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious, babe, you’re gorgeous.”

“I-I said shut it, you – “

“And _now_ Ryan locked his lips in a kiss. Geoff’s body unfurled as tightness vanished when Ryan’s hands came up the sides of his legs and stopped right on his ass.”

 “God I’m so lucky.” Ryan laughed softly.

 Geoff nipped at his neck before he pecked Ryan’s cheek, “Stop stealing all my lines.”

  A phone buzzed in one of their pockets, and both men lurched for their phones.

 “Shit. We need to-“ Geoff stopped Ryan mid-sentence as he spun his keyring around his finger.

  “I’ll drive.” He answered.

\-------

  The place itself already looked busy as the drove up the driveway. A valet in a clean shirt and red vest came up to the window to greet them, and Geoff leapt out of the driver’s seat. Before Ryan could even move, his own down was opened by one expectant Geoff. The car keys were already in the valet’s hands as Geoff bowed and swooped his hand out.

  “Watch yer step,” Geoff drawled, and Ryan’s face caught a gentle pink as he put his feet down.

  Ryan smiled, “Aren’t you the gentleman?”

  “Well, _a gentleman on the streets…”_

Their car drove away from behind him and Geoff held his arm out like a prom date. With a knowing smirk, he took the arm. Doors opened to an eloquent dining setting. The floor unrolled into a red carpet and dark cherry-wood floors. A waiter in full suit-and-jacket led them down to a simple table in the main dining room by the corner. A single red rose stood upright in a simple glass vase – its petals glimmering from twinkling lights around the moderately dark room. Ryan pulled out a chair and let Geoff take his seat before making his way over to the other side.

  It had been too long. Geoff reasoned that the pair of them had barely spent any time together in the past month despite living in the same place due to all their responsibilities, and while they hated the time apart they were wise enough to know that it would happen. For now, Geoff’s hand lay gently on the table as he lifted the menu in his other hand, and Ryan’s fingers danced across his knuckles with the grace of a talented pianist.

  The were quiet, for a moment. Both took a second to take in the atmosphere, to take in each other’s presence as Geoff felt the tension leave his shoulders for a moment, especially when he looked up to see a pair of familiar blue eyes dazzling him from across the table.

 “Ryan, could you not be outrageously attractive for two seconds? I’m trying to decide what to eat.”

 Ryan grinned, humming softly at the praise as he folded the menu shut and slid it across the table. “Sorry – maybe I’ll tone it back on the hotness lessons I’ve been getting.”

 “What have you been paying your teacher?” Geoff joked, “Because it obviously hasn’t been enough.”

 “Geoff please, I will not be bought with all this _flattery_ ,” Ryan rolled his eyes with a theatrical huff.

  Geoff carefully moved the rose vase to the side. His hand wrapped around Ryan’s as he lifted his knuckles towards his lips, “You’re right. I think I know what I really need to do to get you,” and he kissed his knuckles gently.

  Ryan shuddered, “You’ve already got me, Geoff. God don’t I know it.”

  The rest of the restaurant may as well have stopped existing. The twinkle lights hanging from the roof summoned a romantic atmosphere from the evening, even as the pair sat and ate, and laughed at each other all the while.

  The best was when Geoff had Ryan laughing at the table. His hand pressed against his mouth like a seal as he tried to avoid pulling the attention of the entire restaurant directly towards them. Tears of laughter pricked the corners of his eyes as Geoff grinned and watched the entire time.

  The night went on like that – the pair enjoying each other’s company as they always did with an occasional pause just to soak in the scene. All topped off as the waiter brought a piece of chocolate cake to the table, and two forks.

 Geoff gestured to Ryan, a knowing eyebrow tilting as Ryan’s eyes darted between him and the cake on the table.

 “I’m gonna have to do another sit-up challenge on a stream to make up for tonight,” the man sighed wistfully.

  Geoff took the first piece and held it up towards Ryan, “Like that’s ever stopped you before.”

  As a response, he leaned across the table and took the piece right of Geoff’s fork. With a satisfied hum, he leaned back before picking up his own utensil.

 “Fuck. That’s really good.”

 “Better be. This whole meal’s cost a fortune.”

 “Worth it, though?” Ryan leaned on his arm.

 Geoff fell into his eyes again. Reactively licking his lips, he hid the moment behind another bite of cake as Ryan leaned across the table. Geoff met him halfway and their lips touched carefully as Geoff’s eyes fell shut.

 Now, that was worth it.

  The bill couldn’t have been paid fast enough. Ryan, giggly and drunk on their good mood tugged Geoff out of the restaurant like a man racing luggage of a plane as they stumbled into the yard. They both buzzed with happy smiles on their faces as Geoff leaned up and pushed back a stray hair just as the valet rounded the corner.

 Ryan drove home. Geoff had his hand on Ryan’s thigh the whole time, leaning into Ryan’s space as he occasionally looked away from the road and planted soft kisses against Geoff’s forehead.

  Without any fanfare, with the night fading into quiet, the pair made their way back to the house. Ryan took his and Geoff’s jackets and hung them from a hook as Geoff just watched with a smile. It was then that a different feeling fell over him. His eyes glimmered with cat-like mischief as Ryan turned back to the man with a smile.

  He didn’t even have a word out before Geoff was at him. The delicacy of the night was thrown out the window as he pushed Ryan against the wall with the force of his kiss. All his effort went into a passionate embrace as it became impossible for them to come any closer than they were. Their lips interlocked, their tongues sharing space like it was meant to be as Geoff’s hand’s ferociously tore at Ryan’s buttons, trying to undo them bit by bit. The man didn’t stop as he lifted Geoff by his legs as he didn’t dare interrupt the moment. Blindly, stumbling like a deer in the night he found the way back to their bedroom, falling back onto the bed just as Geoff finished pulling up his shirt. The room dark, the vagrant light from an alarm clock blinked as the absent viewer as Geoff finally leaned back on his thighs, breath heavy, and eyes glimmering.

 Ryan’s weighted smile glanced up at Geoff between his marathon breaths.

 “I love you.” He said, and with the way he watched Geoff like Copernicus watching the motions of the universe.

Geoff’s whole body stood open and vulnerable, and his hand locked with Ryan’s with strength surpassing the bond of iron chain.

 He chuckled softly, “Love you too.”

  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you weren't looking for anything provocative or brain-heavy. Just two dorks being in love as usual.
> 
> ((Maybe I'll write an NSFW follow-up? Who knows?))
> 
> Thanks as always for the support and feedback.


End file.
